


Together We Stand, Divided We Fall (A Captain America Civil War AU)

by dauntlesspokemonride



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Civil War AU, Developing Relationship, F/M, but not major, there's violence and some death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauntlesspokemonride/pseuds/dauntlesspokemonride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to protecting the citizens of the world, the Avengers are all in. But Lucy and Kipps disagree on how involved the government should be when it comes to the Avengers themselves. And on top of that rivalry, Lucy's best friend from the past comes back to make things more complicated. (A Captain America Civil War AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together We Stand, Divided We Fall (A Captain America Civil War AU)

There was always risk. That was part of living. Some gambles paid off, others didn’t. Occasionally, the ends justified the means. If one broke player meant all the employees got paid, then the one man hungry was better than thirty gone hungry.

 

But, for some reason, Kipps wasn’t okay with that today. He had gathered them all up and started chastising them for being so careless.

 

“But what about all the people we saved?” Lucy said, interrupting Kipps current rant. “Don’t they count for anything?” She had tried to listen to Kipps argument, but she had been very preoccupied lately. Cubbins told her she had been that way ever since she saw Lockwood. But, in her defense, it is kind of hard to focus when you know your best friend, who thought was dead, was alive somewhere. And to put a cherry on top, he had been operated on. Her former boyfriend’s niece was going to give her some information soon. So yes, she was preoccupied. And quite frankly, she didn’t really have time to do this right now.

 

“Of course they matter, Carlyle. But the people we didn’t save matter as well.” The lights in the room dimmed. A picture of an African American male was up on a wall. He looked happy. Lucy exchanged a glance with George, who just shrugged.

 

“This is Lin Martin. He was a bright student. Top of his class and headed off to med school. He would’ve save a lot of lives. Before he went off to college, he decided that he wanted to help build houses for the homeless. Does anyone want to guess where?” Everyone was looking down at the floor. “Sokovia. When the city dropped…”

 

He trailed off, and Lucy could only guess what happened to him. “This has to stop.” Kipps pulled out a giant stack of paper. “DEPRAC agreed with me. They’ve been trying to keep us in check. I know some of you might not think this is the right way to go with this, but I don’t want someone’s death on my hands. Especially if I could’ve prevented it.” He drops the papers on the desk before he turned and walked out of the room. Ned Shaw turned and followed his friend out the door.

 

“I don’t know about this guys,” Flo said. “I’m getting bad vibes.”

 

“From what?” George asked dryly.

 

“This whole situation. Don’t you feel it?” Everyone shook their heads. Instead of elaborating, Flo just started crunching on a cracker she found lying on the table.

 

“I think we should sign it,” Holly said, speaking up. “It’s for the best. We have to save as many people as possible. It’s best to sign now before they force us to. That way we can have more say.”

 

“I think it’s too early,” Lucy said. Of course they had to save people. She blamed herself for all their deaths. If it weren’t for her, maybe they’d all still be alive. But all the people they saved had to count for something. Casualties were hard to avoid, but if they subjected themselves to the government’s take on things, then the casualty rate will only rise. When it came down to it, Lucy trusted herself more than she’d ever trust the government. The government had sent them all of the war. People died in war. During war, the government accepted casualties. They send out people who know full well that every moment could be their last. When Lockwood had died, or when she thought he had died, nobody had batted an eyelash. So why was this any different? 

\---------------------------------------

But that wasn’t the end of it. Holly ended up going to a conference in Vienna to ratify the Accords, as they were being called.

“Are you sure this is the right thing to do, Munro?” Lucy asked her .

 

“Of course it is, Lucy, I don’t expect you to understand , but this is the best possible option for us at the moment. If we keep fighting we lose more. Hey, I gotta go,” Holly said, shutting off her phone.

  
She didn’t get much farther than that before an explosion swept her off her feet and knocked her unconscious.


End file.
